Her Gleaming Smirk
by rainbowraindeer
Summary: He issued a Xiaolin Showdown challenge to her, but she wasn’t really in the mood. So the cat girl did something incredibly unthinkable… she kissed the wind boy. And as it turns out, they both kinda liked it. [Oneshot, RaimundoKatnapp’e]


**Her Gleaming Smirk **– _A Raimundo/Katnapp'e one-shot._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to Xiaolin Showdown, and probably never will. The only thing I do take ownership over is the plot of '_Her Gleaming Smirk_' and the shen gong wu mentioned in here. If you wish to use said wu in a XS fiction of yours, then please send me an email asking for permission. It's very likely that I'll say yes.

**Summary**: He issued a Xiaolin Showdown challenge to her, but she wasn't really in the mood. So the cat girl did something incredibly unthinkable… she kissed the wind boy. And as it turns out, they both kinda liked it. (One-shot, RaimundoKatnapp'e)

- - -

It was the usual hunt for yet another very important shen gong wu, as Dojo called them all. The one the four Xiaolin Apprentices were seeking out was called '_The_ _Feline's Hearing_', a wu shaped like a small herring fish with a hooked, cat-like tail to hold it up. If you were to breathe in the strong scent of said wu, saying it's name at the same time, then you were to attain great hearing abilities for a short amount of time. Like a cat, really.

The shen gong wu was said to be located in a cave on a mountain just a few miles away from the temple, an easy one to get for sure. Of course, the cave was like a labyrinth, and so you had to make many twists and turns in order to even get to the end.

"Look kids, The Feline's Hearing could be hidden anywhere in this _dark_, _and scary cave_… Better split up, then!" The small, green dragon had said, pointing in four different directions at the same time, causing his arms to knot. "Yell if you find anything." An abnormal click was heard. "Ooh, that can't be good!"

So Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko all had run in whatever direction their instincts guided them too, Omi at an advantage because of his 'Tiger Fuelled' ones. Dojo had, of course, hitched a ride in Clay's hat, meaning that the cowboy had a little more company than the rest of them.

That had been well over an hour ago, and still no wu had been found. Anyone would have given up at that point, but not the Xiaolin Dragons, _especially_ not Raimundo. No, the tan skinned boy was looking under every rock and pebble he came across. The wu was said to be incredibly small, so such a search method was necessary.

"Nothin'." He commented, tossing yet another rock behind him. It clattered nosily as it smashed into the wall, before dropping to the ground with a much louder sound effect. He looked up, and then shouted, "HAS ANYONE FOUND ANYTHING YET?" – at the top of his lungs.

His voice echoed for but a moment. Then…

"NO!" Came the reply, powered by fire, water, and earth.

Raimundo sighed sadly, flopping to the damp, stone surface below him as he did. He regretted it, however, as the sharp rocks and pebbles littering the ground dug into the soft flesh of his back. "Damn." He winced, sitting up in the process.

It was then that he heard footsteps, a soft pitter-patter of slim feet. His eyes shifted to the winding cave path in front of him, only to see that same damp darkness he had been wandering through for surly an hour now.

He squinted his eyes as something, or someone, appeared around the corner. All he could make out was a simple black outline. He noticed something shimmer in it's clenched hand. Suddenly, he found his mind crying out, "_They might have the wu_!"

So he jumped from his sitting position, and shifted into a well educated fighting one. "Hey! You!" He yelled at them, pointing a finger in the shadow's direction, "Stop!"

Two rows of sharp teeth gleamed in the darkness, before curving into the shape of a smirk. It was quite a familiar smirk, too, Raimundo noted, and such a unique set of teeth. Yes, he defiantly, knew the person running towards him, but couldn't quite place whom they actually were.

But as they came closer and closer, that cocky smile becoming clearer and clearer, he suddenly released who they were… and was sure to voice it too. "Katnapp'e!" He finally stated – all too loudly – letting the words echo off the cave walls.

The smile never left her face as she waved, said, "Hello, handsome." and leapt from her spot on the ground to twist in a flip over his head.

Raimundo reacted quickly, unfazed by his realization of whom she was, and grabbed one foot of hers as she sailed above him. He yanked her downwards, causing the cat impersonator to yelp, and slammed her into the ground below them with a powerful swing.

…_thud_…

"Me--OW!" She growled as she pushed herself to her feet, "You do _not_ know how to treat a _lady, _such as myself!"

Raimundo laughed, "HA! You're a _lady_ who has the shen gong wu!"

Katnapp'e looked on innocently, before holding up The Feline's Hearing just two inches from his face. Hmm, Raimundo hadn't noticed how close together they were standing. "You mean this it-sy bit-sy thing?"

"Right, now fork it over!" He made a swipe for her hand in an effort to take it from her, but she was quick to pull it out of his reach.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! You see, I kinda like this wu!" She tapped her chin playfully, "So I think I'll keep it, thank you!"

Raimundo was about to attack her with all his might, but his stance grew more relaxed, as a question plagued his mind. "How do you know there's an active wu? I highly doubt Spicer woulda told ya'."

"Wuya." She answered coolly, as though that simple word could answer absolutely everything.

Raimundo blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, and folded his arms over his chest, "And _why_ would Wuya work with _you_? Doesn't she have Chase Young to help her?"

"You mean Mr. Tall, dark, and mysterious? He has no interest in shen gong wu." The wu in question twirled around her finger, "So she asked me - like, chaaa, Kat_napp_'_e_ - to do her dirty work." The villain-ess rolled her eyes at the very thought of the ghost witch's request, "I said no. Doy!"

"What? If you said no… then why are you here?"

She looked at The Feline's Hearing, and then at Raimundo. She raised a skinny black eyebrow, using an expression that, to the dragon of the wind, read 'Are you stupid?'. Tightening his blue apprentice belt, he realized, reluctantly, that it had been quite a stupid question, with such an obvious answer too.

"Hello! Like, gives you the hearing capabilities of a cat! Duh! And _not_ giving it _that _whining hag!"

"Humph." The young boy grumbled, "…Whatever."

And with that said, a miraculous show of speed was displayed, in which Raimundo practically flew at his enemy – probably thanks to his element – his foot held high. Before the blond could even come to blink, a white sneaker had connected with her stomach, doubling her over.

She coughed, finding the wind in her lungs ripped away from her – the surprise of the attack had really taken it's toll on her. She was then sent flying by that very same foot, crashing into the opposite wall, much like the rock Raimundo had previously thrown away.

The world seemed to move in slow motion – for both Raimundo and Katnapp'e – as The Feline's Hearing escaped the cat-woman's grip, and sailed through the air. It landed just a little way down the cave; about ten metres from where the two were perched.

The wind dragon blinked, over and over and over again. He couldn't will himself to move, he could only eye the shen gong wu with a blank stare, as though trying to pull it towards him using only his mind. But it didn't budge, and it never would.

Katnapp'e, however, used Raimundo's lapse in action very wisely, and started gathering enough air in her lungs so that she could get to her feet and still have enough energy to grab it before the wind boy. The task took all but eight seconds, and then she raced off as quickly as she could.

Action out of the corner of Raimundo's eye snapped him to attention, and he was put back into motion.

So side-by-side the two ran, using all their might to get there first. Of course, like so many times in the Xiaolin Showdown world, they reached for it at the same time, and managed to grab hold of each end, Raimundo on the tail, Katnapp'e on the herring, in the very same split second, too.

The item glowed a familiar yellowy-gold colour, signalling that they needed to duel for it in a Xiaolin Showdown.

Raimundo was the first to issue a challenge, "Katnapp'e, I challenge you to a Xiao--"

But he was cut off suddenly as the blond lent forward quickly, planting a powerful kiss on his parted lips. It forced him to stumble back, causing him to fall onto his spine. His hand left the wu's cat-like tail, and it stopped glowing, since a challenge had yet to be made. He was quick to get back up, Katnapp'e still pressed against his mouth.

He felt a smile from her curve against his face, and heard her say, "I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. You understand, eh, cutie-pie?"

A high-heeled foot then collided with his back as she jumped over him, sending him face-first into the hard, rocky ground. He mumbled something weakly, like - "Dirty trick." - before pulling his face up from where Katnapp'e had so rudely slammed it.

He growled and whipped his head around, seeing the very tip of her tail disappear into the everlasting darkness. He pulled himself into an upright position, before shouting, "KATNAPP'E! GET BACK HERE!" His voice echoed, most likely to reach his fellow apprentices, surly they could help him catch her.

Another smirk gleamed in the darkness as the cat in question heard his yell…

…She had always wanted to do that.

- - -

End.

- - -

Probably not my best piece (I think Rai may have been a bit out of character here), and defiantly the shortest, but I just had to get an XS story out before I went absolutely crazy thinking about it. I don't really expect to get much praise for this, and am truly ready for a few flames. Oh well, enjoy!


End file.
